AU Naruto: The Beast's of Konoha
by Enguarde Swordfish 007
Summary: On the night of the Kyubi attack there was another monster lying in wait. Both were sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage. Will the Uzumaki siblings be crushed by their burden or will they rise up and become the greatest ninjas ever to walk out of Konoha.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other series that may or may not end up being use in some way.

* * *

On top of the Hokage monument the Yondaime Hokage was watching in shock and horror at the carnage that lay in front of him. The nine tailed demon fox was battling a large ape like creature. He had no idea when the strange monster had arrived but he could only guess that it showed up during his fight against the masked shinobi. He needed to move this battle to another location before all of Konoha was destroyed.

The Sandaime Hokage watched in awe at the two monstrosities that were before him.

"Dealing with the nine tail fox was bad enough but how are we supposed to deal with two monsters wreaking havoc."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Two toads landed on top of the two massive monsters. Minato was standing on top of Gamabunta's head while he was holding his hands together in a certain hand sign.

"That's Yondaime!" Yelled a jounin.

"Gamaken, Gamabunta just hold them for a little bit! I need to gather a lot of chakra to send them to another place!" Commanded Minato.

"Even I can't hold him back for long!" Gamabunta said.

"Even though I'm clumsy, I'll do my best!" Gamaken responded.

The next moment both toads landed soundly on the ground. Both of the monsters seemed to have vanished into thin air along with Minato. The Sandaime looked around trying to sense the chakra signal of either the monsters or Minato. As he looked towards the mountain large explosion erupted from the area.

"That must be were Minato's taken them." Sarutobi concluded as he felt the shockwaves from the blast.

* * *

In the mountain side the Kyubi began to power up a ball of chakra within his mouth. Across from the Kyubi the large ape's bright red eyes glowed menacingly as he began to gather energy within his mouth. Both simultaneously released their attack causing a large explosion that destroyed Minato's and Kushina's home. Minato reappeared holding his wife bridal style while she cradled her babies.

"I have to set up a barrier as soon as possible…!"

"Minato… I can still fight…" Kushina said weakly. Chakra chains came out from her back and wrapped around the two towering monsters. The large monkey looked confusedly at all the chains that were wrapping his body while the Kyubi looked over at the small family with rage in its eyes.

"Minato I will try to draw them in and then kill myself," Kushina said with conviction. "That's way I can put of the Kyubi's resurrection and hold the other monster at bay while you evacuate Konoha and get Naruto and Natsumi to safety."

"Thank you for everything," Kushina smiled.

"No I will not allow that!" Minato said sadness welling up inside him. "I will seal the remainder of your chakra into them so that you can give our children something that I can't."

Kushina was shocked, "But that's…"

"I will try to seal away as much as I can. Then I'll give Natsumi and Naruto the power to protect each other and everyone they love. " Minato stated with conviction.

Kushina looked at Minato, "But if you do that then you'll die to!"

Minato looked in thought, "Today I fought against a very dangerous opponent. I know very well that he will bring catastrophe upon this world. And after talking to Jiraiya-sensei I realized today that our children will be the ones to stand up and prevent it."

"Have faith, they are our kids after all!" Minato said as he performed several hand signs.

'_Shiki Fuin'_

The grim reaper appeared behind Minato. The reaper's arm went through Minato and stretched out towards the Kyubi. Half of the Kyubi's chakra was pulled out then sealed within Minato. The Kyubi became a lot smaller than he was originally.

'_Damn! His chakra is extremely heavy I don't think I have enough strength to try and seal away any of the other beast's strength' _Minato thought tiredly as he felt his life fading away.

Minato immediately summoned a ceremonial pedestal and placed both of his kids on it. Kushina glanced over her shoulder trying to see what had occurred with the ape and fox. The ape seemed to have the fox in some sort a chokehold. She let out a chuckle. It was amusing to see the demon that had burden her finally getting its just desserts.

"It's time," Minato announce wearily. Kushina looked to see Minato hand Gamatora, a toad summon, the key to the seal.

"We won't be seeing them for a long time so tell them anything you want now."

Kushina looked to the first born. "Naruto don't be a picky eater… Eat heartily… so that you can grow up big and strong." Kushina wiped away a tear from her eye. "Take a bath every day and keep warm. Make friends. Just a few that you can really trust. Oh and one more important thing. About the three ninja vices… Be careful in lending money. Save money from you mission." Kushina took a haggard breath. "Don't drink until you're twenty, too much is bad for you. And as for women, don't fall for a strange one," Kushina smile. "Find a woman like your mom. And lastly take care of your younger sister. Be there for each other.

Kushina looked over at Natsumi with a tearful smile, "Everything I said to Naruto goes double for you. I want you to take care of your big brother." She caressed her daughters cheek softly, "When you find someone you love hold on to them tightly." Kushina glanced over her shoulder to see Minato's head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I took so much time Minato."

Minato just wave her off, "No its alright." He coughed several times into his hand before letting out in a mock serious voice, "Natsumi no dating until you're thirty!"

Kushina chuckle slightly as she elbowed her husband. Minato in turn pouted and said, "Fine, twenty five. And I'm not budging." Kushina's chuckling turned into a full blown laughter Minato soon joining her.

Minato looked at his children with pride, "We love the two of you very much."

Kushina wrapped her children in a hug as Minato finished the seals needed.

'_Hakke Fuin'_

The large ape disappeared and was sealed within the baby boy. While the fox was sealed within the girl. The Sandaime Hokage had watched everything as the barrier fell he ran towards the small family. He looked down to see Minato and Kushina hugging a blond new born baby boy and a blonde hair baby girl. He could tell that both parents had passed on but his old heart still clenched at the sight. More ninjas from the village began to show up to see the sight of the battle. Sarutobi picked up the twins and ordered the Anbu to carry the bodies of Minato and Kushina and to take them back to the village. A memorial was held for all of those who died during the clash between monsters several days later. Sarutobi then took the mantle of Hokage once again and began reconstruction of the village.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just wanted to try to make a strange story with a bunch of ridiculousness. If Masashi Kishimoto can do it, maybe I can too. There's a possibility that I may add elements from other series into this story but it will overwhelmingly be taking place in the Narutoverse.


End file.
